The present invention relates to recliner and floor-latch mechanisms for a seat assembly and, more particularly, to integrated recliner and floor-latch mechanisms for a seat assembly.
Seat assemblies, such as those used in vehicles, generally include a recliner mechanism for enabling reclining motion of a seat-back relative to a seat. Many seat assemblies include the ability of being folded about a forward pivot to provide added floor space within a vehicle or access to an otherwise obstructed space. To enable reclining and stowing operation of the seat assembly, integrated recliner and floor-latch mechanisms are traditionally provided as an assembly. The floor-latch mechanism typically extend downward from the seat for selective engagement with a floor. Generally, actuation of a lever in a first direction actuates the recliner mechanism to enable reclining motion of the seat-back relative to the seat. Further actuation of the lever actuates the floor-latch mechanism to release the seat assembly from engagement with the floor to enable forward pivoting of the complete seat assembly.
Traditional seat assemblies suffer from the particular disadvantage that even though the seat assembly may not be properly engaged with the floor, the seat-back is fully actuable and positionable relative to the seat. In this manner, an occupant may falsely believe that the seat assembly is properly secured to the floor via the floor-latch mechanism and occupy the seat. Improper securing of the seat assembly to the floor is a potentially dangerous situation, especially in the event of an accident. A second disadvantage of such traditional seat assemblies is that the downward extending floor-latch mechanism obstructs vehicle access, as it projects outward from the seat assembly when in the forward dump or stowed position.
Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to provide a combination seat recliner and floor-latch assembly that includes seat recliner and floor-latch mechanisms on both sides of a seat. Also, the seat recliner and floor-latch mechanisms should be operable from a single actuation lever. The actuation lever should be preferably operable to a first position for enabling actuation of the recliner mechanisms and to a second position for enabling actuation of the floor-latch mechanisms.
It is also desirable in the industry to provide an interlock for a seat recliner and floor-latch mechanism that prohibits seat-back return from a forward-folded position in the event that the floor latch is not properly secure.
It is further desirable in the industry to provide a dynamic recliner and floor-latch mechanism that enables stowing motion of the floor latch as the seat pivots to a dump position to improve access to the space behind the seat.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a seat latch and recliner apparatus. The seat latch and recliner apparatus is implemented with a seat that is selectively engageable with a floor having first and second strikers, and is pivotal about a remote axis relative to the floor. The seat recliner and latch apparatus includes a first and second apparatus halves. The first apparatus half has a first housing, a first quadrant rotationally supported by the first housing, a first recliner mechanism supported by the housing and in operable engagement with the first quadrant, and a first latch mechanism supported by the housing and in operable engagement with the first recliner mechanism. The second apparatus half has a second housing, a second quadrant rotationally supported by the second housing, a second recliner mechanism supported by the second housing and operably engaging the second quadrant, and a second latch mechanism pivotally supported by the second housing and operable to selectively engage the second striker of the floor. An actuation mechanism is included and is in operable communication with the first and second recliner mechanisms and the first and second latch mechanisms. The actuation mechanism is operable in a first position, whereby the first and second recliner mechanisms are operable for enabling selective rotational adjustment of the first and second quadrants relative to the first and second housings, and in a second position, whereby the first and second latch mechanisms are operable for disengaging the first and second strikers.
The seat recliner and latch apparatus further includes a pivot axis, about which the second latch mechanism is pivotally supported. The second latch mechanism rotates about the pivot axis as the seat pivots about the remote axis.
Additionally, the seat recliner and latch apparatus includes an interlock operably engaged with the second latch mechanism, and in selective engagement with the first quadrant. The interlock limits a range of rotation of the first quadrant when the second latch mechanism is disengaged from the second striker.